


Bucky vs. OPSEC

by Rainne



Series: Bucky vs. the 21st Century [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Instagram, Moana (2016) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: In which Bucky learns a lesson about passwords.





	Bucky vs. OPSEC

The day Bucky learned to keep a fingerprint lock on his phone was a chilly day in late September: the first real chill of autumn. He got the shivers standing out on the fire escape and decided to go inside and have a nice hot shower.

While he was in the shower, Steve came home early.

At first, Steve wasn’t sure what he was hearing. He could tell that it was coming from Bucky’s bathroom, and he could hear the water running underneath the noise, but it was definitely _noise_ \- and then he realized that it was Bucky, _singing._ Bucky was singing in the shower.

Steve nearly bent double, trying hard to keep from cackling out loud. One of the very few things Bucky had never been able to do, no matter how hard he tried, was learn to sing. The poor guy had always had great rhythm, but his singing voice was just abysmal. Which, Steve realized, must be why he never sang in the shower when Steve and Sam were home - because he was currently being _very enthusiastic_ about the soundtrack to the Disney movie they’d watched the previous night.

_See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me / And no one knows how far it goes / If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me / One day I'll know if I go / there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Steve suddenly had a terrible, evil thought, and he kicked his shoes off into the Ever-Growing Pile. Then he made his way stealthily up the stairs, down the hall and into Bucky’s bedroom.

There, laying on the nightstand, was exactly what Steve had been hoping to find. He picked up Bucky’s phone and swiped, punching in the code (0704, come on, Bucky) and touched the Instagram icon.

Once he was set and ready, he moved to the bathroom door, which was canted open just a little bit. He pushed it open a bit farther, checking in the mirror to make sure nothing of Bucky could actually be seen from behind the blue shower curtain, and then he pressed down on the button, starting to record.

_See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me / And no one knows how far it goes / If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me / One day I'll know how far I'll go_

Steve snatched his hand back as Bucky’s voice trailed off, letting go of the button, and he darted out of the bedroom and back up the hall, studying the buttons quickly to determine which one he should press next. He got where he wanted to be fairly quickly, and began typing. _I don’t have an Instagram,_ he wrote, _but this is a gift from me to all of Bucky’s followers. Let this be a lesson to everyone about the importance of having a password nobody else can guess. - Steve Rogers._ He posted the video, then slipped back into Bucky’s room and replaced the phone. Then he made his way back to the front door, put his shoes back on, and escaped.

The text alert on his phone got Bucky’s attention as he stepped out of the shower; it was from Steve. _Out early,_ it said. _Thinking of picking up take-out. How’s Thai sound?_

_Sounds great,_ Bucky replied. He swiped off the text, and blinked at his phone. Why did he have 99+ notifications on Instagram? He hadn’t posted anything today. Confused, he tapped the Instagram icon and then the little heart, looking to see which of his posts had suddenly regained traction.

He had never seen the picture in question before; it looked like... his shower curtain? He touched it, and then he stared in shock and growing horror as his own terrible voice issued from his phone speakers, belting out the lyrics to that song from last night’s movie.

The video had over a hundred thousand likes.

The caption was signed by Steve Rogers.

Bucky was going to kill him - for real this time.


End file.
